Dawn of the Terrorcons
by Captain Omniverse
Summary: "We will not bow to anyone! We will not be ordered by anyone! We will be chaos in an ordered world! We are Destroyers! We are Dominators! We are the TERRORCONS!" Inspired by the Transformers mage.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome** **to my newest story of love, darkness and robots. This little masterpiece was inspired by "The Transformers Mage" by YugiohFreak54. It was an incredible story and left me wanting for more. I was disappointed when it ended just when it was starting to get good. So I decided to write my own story where Harry gets Dark Energon.****I will publish two versions of this fic. This is the first. I'll try to update as fast as I can.****That's it for now. Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers. But it would be awesome if I did.**

A young, skinny, raven haired boy with eyes of the richest green, hidden behind a pair of glasses that looked like they had seen better days and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was cursing everything- his life, his fellow humans, the world at large but most importantly his so called 'family'.

They were the ones who made his life a living hell. Their names were Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley and they were as normal as anyone could be, thank you very much.

Vernon was a fat obese man, who believed that the sun rose and shined out of his ass. He was a loathsome, loud mouthed whale of a man who thought that everyone else was beneath him.

As for Petunia, she was as thin as humanly possible with way too much neck (which in his opinion made her look like a horse. ) She had a bad habit of spying on the neighbors, looking for the latest piece of gossip to share with the other housewives on their annual tea parties.

Dudley was just like his father, both in size and mannerisms. He was like a cross between a whale, a pig and a beachball. He spent most of his time bullying other children with his goon sqad.

They were the reason for his misery. Whenever his uncle lost a business deal or whenever he felt like his nephew stepped out of line (which in his opinion was everytime he did something as simple as breathing) he beat him mercilessly, with no consideration to his well being.

It didnt matter how much he cried or how much he got hurt, his uncle kept beating him until he was satisfied. Then he would dump him into the cupboard to lick his wounds.

Oh yeah, that's right. He lived in a small, dusty cupboard under the stairs. There were spiders, a shabby mattress he called a bed and a single lightbulb.

His Aunt was just as bad. She made him do all the chores in the house -cooking, cleaning and washing after the other three. "To earn his keep" was what she said.

Right before she yelled at him to stop asking questions.

If he did something wrong or if she felt like he was being an ungrateful prat, she would take a frying pan and beat him over the head with it. Sometimes she hit him just because there was no juicy gossip or because, according to her "he was being a freak."

He thought that once he went to school, things would be better. Learning that his name wasn't 'freak' or 'boy' but... Harry, Harry Potter, helped to boost that naive thought.

He was wrong.

The Dursleys made sure that his school life would be just as bad as his home life.

They spread false rumors about him, saying that he was a delinquent, a liar and a cheat. And like idiots everyone believed them.

Thanks to Dudley's gang and the way that the baby whale turned on the crocodile tears so often, he could fill the Grand Canyon, Harry became a real outcast at school. Even his best work was tossed aside and accused of cheating while, whenever news reached the Dursleys of Dudley doing wrong, they insisted that it was Harry's fault.

As far as Vernon and Petunia were concerned, their precious _Diddykins _could never do any wrong.

As for the other kids, they avoided Harry like the plague since Dudley made it clear that anyone who befriended the freak would get hurt. So, he never had any friends.

Dudley and his merry little troop of morons had even devised their own little game. They called it Harry Hunting where he and his rabid dogs would hunt Harry down like an animal and then proceed to beat the ever living shit out of him for nothing more than him being there.

To the Dursleys, Harry's entire existence was a nightmare and they hated him for reasons he did not know.

He did have a suspicion that it had something to do with all the strange things that happened around him, like when he was six he had turned his teachers wig blue or when he had been running from Dudley and his friends and had somehow ended up on the school's roof.

Why, just today when he was at the zoo with his caretakers (He stopped calling them his family a long time ago) in the reptile house, he was talking to a snake, a Brazilian Boa and it _freaking understood him!_

His conversation with the Boa, however, had been rudely interrupted when Dudley's friend, Piers had called his uncle and cousin over. Dudley, in his rush to see what the snake was doing at Pier's excited shout, had pushed Harry off the rail and looked at the Boa with glee on his face while the Boa was shocked at the interruption. Harry, now on the ground, was angry... no, scratch that, he was _furious!_

A sudden scream got his attention. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock and a gleeful expression made its way on to his face.

Where Dudley had been previously pressing his fat piggy nose against the glass, there was nothing but thin air. His cousin had only a moment to scream in terror, before he toppled over, his enormous weight pulling him down into the aquarium of the Boa just as the snake slithered out and gave Harry a wink before quickly slithering away, snapping at anyone who got too close.

Unfortunately, his uncle had witnessed the entire thing and looked at Harry with a 'You're dead' look on his face. Harry caught the stare and gulped as Dudley tried to get out of the cage only to find the glass back in place and his Aunt panicking over her '_precious Diddykins_' being trapped like that.

**HPTFP**

Which led to now; he was in the back seat of his Uncle's car along with Petunia in the front with her husband, Piers and Dudley in the back with him with his Uncle looking furious and muttering something unintelligible. Harry knew that he was in trouble judging by the way his uncles' face was turning to the shade of ruby red and puce with spittle flying from his lips as he muttered. Petunia tried to talk to him but he snapped something that made Harry's blood turn ice cold.

"No, Pet! No more! I will not have that freak of nature any longer in my house! I do not care what the old fool said in his freak letter! We will be rid of that monster once and for all!" Vernon said in a semi-quiet tone which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry sneaked a peek at Dudley to see him looking like Christmas had come early alongside Piers. They got a kick out of seeing Harry in trouble.

Harry shuddered as his uncle turned onto another road…a road that DID NOT lead back to number Four. Harry's mind wondered what was going to happen but the gut feeling he had was warning him that it was not good.

He had no idea.

**HPTFP**

Vernon stopped the car in a secluded forest; he had been driving for at least three hours to a place where he had once camped with his grandfather many years ago. He grinned madly as he thought of what he was about to do. The little freak had used…his freakishness…on his own son and friend. To hell with him being related to him…he was going to put the freak back in hell where he belonged along with his freak set of parents!

His family and Piers were out of the car looking around in sheer wonderment including the freak. He cast a glance at his Wife, Petunia, who nodded stiffly; she had agreed with the scheme he had cooked up and also agreed that her son was going to be infected with her so called nephew's unnaturalness. He looked at his son and called out in a fake jovial tone.

"Dudley! Go find us a nice Rock or Stick will you Son? I want to teach you three boys something." He said with a fake smile.

Dudley shocked that his father was going to show the freak something, just nodded dumbly and waddled off to find what he was looking for.

Little did the family realize that what Dudley will choose… was going to change everything.

**HPTFP**

Dudley was confused; why was his father going to show his freak of a cousin, Harry, something? It didn't make much sense to him. He looked for a rock or a stick, but he didn't find any and it was a forest for pete's sake! There suppose to be rocks and sticks around!

Dudley, unhappy that his freak of a cousin was a part of somethingagain, kicked a tree and howled with pain as he stubbed his big toe. He leapt around wildly trying and failing to get the pain to stop. He was hopping around so much that he missed the small ledge that he was near and tumbled down it. It was, unluckily, very shallow so Dudley didn't hurt himself too badly much to the boy's disappointment; he was hoping to use the pain of a bump to get something more out of his parents.

But the disappointment quickly turned to excitement as he saw something on the ground; it was long and narrow with a point at the end and a jagged edge on the other end. It looked like a stick…but when did sticks glow an eerie purple? Ah, what did it matter to Dudley? The sooner he showed this to his father, the sooner he could get home and play on his computer.

He quickly grabbed it, not noticing the glowing stick's glow became a shade brighter as he tottered off back to his parents and the freak.

If he had looked around some more, he would have noticed a cave and if he had wandered into the cave he would have found a gigantic robot, covered from head to toe in burns and dents, looking as if he had fallen from the heavens since time immemorial.

The body was a slate gray with purple lining the neck and elbow areas with the top part of the body being that of a gladiator and its fingers as sharp as knives with a strange looking cannon on its left arm.

The eyes of the giant were black indicating that it was possibly dead and its mouth was set into a permanent sneer. A face-like symbol that was sharper and more pointed was emblazoned upon the dead giant's chest; it even had horns and seemed to look more like a helmet of some medieval knight. In the centre of its forehead was a spiked image that seemed to resemble a crown. It just seemed to scream Evil to any that viewed it.

It's a pity that Dudley didn't see this... for if he had he would've noticed several more glowing rocks around it.

**HPTFP**

When Dudley returned with the strange looking stick…no, it was a crystal. Even better. Vernon grinned again as his son handed him the crystal and stood by Piers.

"Alright…here what I want to show you boys." Vernon said in a drawl that was bad.

The three boys looked eager…well, the two did while the freak did not look excited at all. He would have to change that.

"Come now Harry!" Vernon said, shuddering as he used the freak's name. "You want to pay attention to this! Since it involves you."

This made the boy perk up a bit and nearly made Vernon go right there and then. He looked as the boy stepped forward and look at Vernon with bright eyes.

"What is it that I need to do Uncle?" Harry asked.

Vernon smile became nasty which made Harry's senses go off. Quicker than his weight belied Vernon's hand that was wrapped around the strange crystal shot forward and went through Harry's body. It easily went through his frail body after being years of starved.

Harry gave a strangled gasp as the crystal pierced his heart and he felt blood well up in his mouth. He fell to the ground on his back staring up at the blue sky as Dudley and Piers gave out a cry of shock while his Aunt gave a short cry herself. Vernon entered his line of blurring vision and spoke in a tone that showed only malice.

"Showing my son how to deal with Freaks of nature like yourself." Vernon said before he barked at his wife, son and his son's friend to get in the car and promising Dudley and Piers ice cream if they kept mum about what they had seen.

Harry heard the car's tires squeal away leaving him alone on the forest floor. He had tears in his eyes as he continued to stare up at the sky but he had a smile on his face.

"I'm coming…mum…dad…" He whispered just as blackness descended onto him.

But Fate had other plans.

**Done! This was really fun. Parts of the chapter were taken from YugiohFreak54's story with a few changes here and there. Stay tuned for more. Goodbye.**

**That's it. Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers. They belong to J.K Rowling and Hasbro.**

Just as Harry surrendered himself to Death's sweet embrace, the strange crystal began to tremble and glow with a shine even brighter then when Dudley or Vernon had it. The Crystal began to regather the blood that had split, forced it back into the body of the child that been stabbed, and sink into the child's body becoming one with the child and its magical core, making the core grow as the crystal was consumed and broke through several blocks that were placed upon him years ago.

The Lightning bolt scar broke open as the crystal kept sinking in, sending waves of power through the tiny boy, power that easily overtook the fragment of power within the Lightning bolt scar. Out of the scar came black ooze that spewed forth from the scar, the ooze screaming in pain before the scream died away as the Crystal glowed again and caused the smoke that remained to become solid and began to wrap itself around the crystal as it sank in further. Whatever the smoke once was, it was now a part of the Crystal which had become a part of Harry.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he let loose an ear piercing scream as the crystal began to undo years of abuse on the boy and improve it for its own visions of chaos on the world; bones broke before reattaching and growing, muscle was grown at a rapid rate and the brain was improved beyond human limitations; Memory, speech, observation, I.Q, processing abilities... you name it.

The scream seemed to reach in pitch as the power of the crystal coursed through Harry's veins changing the color of his blood to a temporarily purple color before becoming red again.

The power of the crystal soon reached Harry's eyes who could no longer scream due to screaming his throat raw; his emerald green eyes…changed to the same glowing purple that made up the crystal and caused a massive surge of power around him that coated the entire forest with its power sending a tower of purple light high into the sky.

**HPTFP**

Vernon felt good... scratch that, he felt great! He had gotten rid of the Freak, once and for all. No longer did he have to put up with that waste of space. No more of his freakishness, no more corrupting his son! Sure he had just lost his personal slave and punching bag, but it was worth it to get rid of his unnaturalness.

Vernon felt like dancing in joy as he drove into his driveway of Number four after dropping off Piers. It was a pity that he didn't see the purple light off in the distance as he got out…in the same area where he had left his so-called no-good nephew to die alone.

**HPTFP**

_Somewhere in Scotland_

A very, _very _old looking man with half- moon glasses on a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken several times over, wearing robes of the richest magenta and an old fashioned wizards hat sat on a golden throne in a castle overlooking a large forest and lake. Next to him a majestic bird, colored in red and gold, giving him the appearance of a living flame.

The man had a very long, snow white beard and twinkling blue eyes and was working on several stacks of what looked like parchment as several devices in the background whirled, twirled and rotated puffing out several small clouds of smoke of various colors.

But suddenly, the devices stopped for a fraction of a second before spinning rapidly, so rapidly that they cause a loud whine that made the bird awaken with a squawk and making the man swiftly turn around.

"What the devil is wrong with Mister Potter?" He asked as he looked at the rapidly spinning devices.

His eyes widened as the devices spun faster and faster causing many sparks to fly out. The man quickly brought out a stick of wood with various bumps on it and waved it in the air causing something shimmering to appear in front of him.

It was not needed though, whatever it was; the devices all melted into piles of silver goo rather then what he had expected the devices to do before dripping down the book case and onto the floor. The man got rid of the shimmer before walking over to the now destroyed devices and looked them over.

"What was that all about Fawkes?" The man asked curiously.

He got a trill from the bird making the man nod.

"Yes, it is most peculiar. I will have to…" The man was saying as he brought his stick up over the metal ooze to do something when the melted metal came to life!

It seemed to stretch itself out toward the wand and wrapped itself around the tip before the man quickly drew it away. It was too late though; the metal began to morph and shift into a similar make of the wand only it was made entirely out of metal with strange etchings appearing on the wand itself. A set of sigils became engraved into the metal's bumps and lit up in a glowing purple.

The man, confused, tried to reach for the strange new wand but got a shock of lightning for his troubles.

"Ow! Good heavens! What is this? I better call Snape up here…" The man said aloud before the sigils turned pure white and a tiny hole opened right in the room.

The man looked astounded by the new event and was caught completely off guard as the metallic wand shot through the tiny hole heading to lord only knows where.

**HPTFP**

_Somewhere beneath London_

In a dark room beneath the busy streets of London, there sat shelves upon shelves of glowing crystal balls. They each seemed to have a name on the plates below them. There was one belonging to Harry Potter and... someone else.

Suddenly the crystal ball started to shake and tremble; its color changed to a vibrant purple for a moment before, just like that, it turned into dust.

**HPTFP **

Harry's eyes snapped open and he quickly scrambled up before clutching his head in pain as he sat up. Dozens of images flashed through his mind; people with odd clothing holding out sticks making several household items do meager jobs, a group of children looking up at a massive castle, a large snake-like being slicing through water, a man with a white beard and outlandish clothes looking sorrow filled at him, a handsome dark haired man turning into a large black dog and finally two other people, a man with black hair and a woman with vibrant red hair before a flash of green took place.

Harry snapped out of it as the images ended at the two people and he crawled over to a small pond, bowed his head and began lapping up some water. Once Harry was done drinking, he pulled his head back and looked at his reflection; what he saw nearly made him scream again. His eyes, the once emerald green, had become a glowing purple and he noticed that he could see things clear as day. He stood up and nearly fell over into the pond before he caught himself.

He was shocked once again when he caught his reflection in the water; where he had once been three feet 4 inches, looking like a six year old rather than the 10 years that he was, he was now close to six feet, approximately 5 feet and 11 and half inches, and had a lot of muscle on his body to go along with his improved eyesight. His face held an air of nobility and strength, yet had a delicate look to it which only increased to its beauty. His skin had a slight tan to it and where his hair was once been messy and unkempt, it was now long, reaching to his shoulders and silky and smooth to the touch as he found out by running his fingers through.

Harry touched his cheek bones and then his arms wondering if this was a dream. The only way to really find out…was pain. So he grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and gave his palm a quick jab. Harry winced at the pain and now knew it wasn't a dream. He pulled the stone out and felt a tingling sensation; he looked at the area where he had jabbed himself and was shocked to see the lack of a cut or even a scar. He continued to gaze at his palm in shock before he felt something poke him the rear end making him spin around.

He didn't see what had poked him, but when he looked down, he noticed a strange metal…thing. Cautiously, Harry reached down and picked the strange metal thing up.

Instantly Harry felt warmth course through the air as he picked up the thing…

'Looks like one of the wands I saw in that picture book about wizards.'Harry thought as he held the…wand.

The wand began to tug his arm making Harry's face contort into confusion again. He looked at the wand again as it seemed to pull his arm over to where he had seen Dudley disappeared to. He felt the wand trying to pull his arm out of his socket knowing that whatever was over there it was making the wand excited and ready to get over there even if it meant tearing Harry's body parts out. So with a shrug, Harry quickly jogged away from the site of his death…or was it his rebirth?...to where the wand was actively sensing something.

**HPTFP**

Harry felt the wand vibrating as he got close to the ledge where Dudley had fallen and discovered the strange crystal that had…transformed him. The wand was going crazy; vibrating so hard that it was shaking his hand.

Harry leapt down the ledge easily landing on his now longer legs and immediately took notice that the wand had stopped it vibration. He turned to the left and then to the right with nothing coming from the metal wand. Harry scratched his head as he sat down on a rock.

"Odd. Why would this wand bring me here?" He mused aloud, not noticing that he was pointing the wand toward the cave that Dudley had missed.

The wand seemed to come to life again as the tip was pointed at the cave and shot off with Harry being dragged along the ground. Once he was in the cave, however, he let go of the metal wand, tumbled along a bit more before coming to a stop at the foot of a large purple glowing rock, knocking him for a spell, as the wand rocketed toward the metal giant's corpse.The wand reached the giant and hovered in the air. Twin beams of light shot out of the wand and hit both the still knocked out Harry and the metal behemoth.

They both seemed to glow a brilliant white before the metal giant slowly started to disintegrate into purple dust. The dust remained in the air for a moment before it started to flow into Harry, merging its own memories and being with the boy. The wand flew back over to where Harry was and floated in mid-air, waiting for him to wake up.

It didn't have to wait long.

"Ow…my head." Harry groaned as got his bearings back and looked around the cave, noting the glowing stones around him before noticing the wand that was now floating nearby.

"What are these rocks? They aren't normal crystals, since normal crystals can't bring back the dead. So what are they? Where did they come from?" He mused not knowing that he had given the wand a command.

The wand sent out the beams again and searched around for a few seconds before landing on one of the crystal formations and glowing vibrantly, cutting off a small chunk of the crystal.

The chunk fell onto the floor at Harry's feet. The boy quickly brought it up and looked at the wand, then at the small chunk of Crystal. A small panel opened up on the wand. He somehow knew that the chunk was to be put into the Panel and with a small grin that looked more like a predator, he reached for the wand.

The wand accepted him and seemed to be excited as well for it was vibrating gently like it was shaking with excitement at what was to come.

Harry placed the crystal chunk within the panel watching as it fitted perfectly in the wand. The panel closed and the wand glowed a golden color.

This was all Harry could gather before he blacked out, the wand taking his mind to another time to a place far, far away.

**HPTFP **

_Harry found himself overlooking a large planet, much bigger than Earth made completely out of metal._

_But something seemed wrong. There were explosions and flashes of light on the surface. Harry floated down, finding himself in some sort of battlefield._

_Hundreds of robots were shooting and fighting each other. Jets and other aerial crafts were flying around, firing at anything that moved._

_It was a warzone._

_He was suddenly pulled away to the other side of the field where he saw a large mech, probably the leader of the attacking forces. He was standing on a pile of mechanical corpses. He was holding a still alive mech by the head while shooting at the opposing forces with a very large cannon on his arm._

_He brought the soldier up and effortlessly crushed his head. **"This is a necessary war, to return us to glory." **_

_The memories continued. The large mech, whose name was Megatron, as Harry learned seemed to be in each one. With a start, Harry realized that he was looking at Megatron's memories._

_Each one depicted a scene of violence, murder and the most atrocious acts that could be committed in war._

_Harry enjoyed it immensely._

_Megatron's forces were known as Decepticons while the other side was known as the Autobots. They seemed to be in constant battle with each other._

_Harry kept watching and found it very interesting. He memorised all of yheir weapons, technology, history and culture._

_Suddenly the memory vanished and he was floating around in darkness._

_Thankfully, it didn't last long. The scene shifted to a place more familiar to him._

_Earth._

_Harry found himself in a large field where two autobots stood talking about something. Harry floated down, but he was too late to hear what the conversation was about. He took a look at the bots and realized that the big one in red and blue was Optimus, the leader of the Autobots._

_'What's he doing here? And why did he bring his medic?' Harry mused to himself._

_The thought process on the matter was halted by the sound of jet engines roaring through the air._

_Harry saw a strange jet, alien in design, and watched as it…changed form from a jet to another giant and landed on a mountain. The giant was none other then Megatron._

_"Optimus Prime and his little Medic, Ratchet. Fancy meeting you here." Megatron said, Harry noting that the tone he used was a mockery of being sickly sweet and evil at the same time._

_The two bots seemed to react to the names as the larger of the two spoke._

_"Megatron, the actions you have caused on Cybertron and on this world, shall be brought to justice this day." Optimus said making Megatron laugh uproarly._

_"Is that a fact Prime? Then try to get to me…if** you can!" **Megatron said before he brought out a single glowing crystal before throwing it downward._

_The crystal sailed through the air seemingly in slow motion making Harry wonder what was so special about the crystal._

_He got his answer as soon as the crystal struck the ground._

_It sank into the earth like it was water; the earth cracked revealing unnatural light coming from underneath. The earth broke away as several other giants rose up; Harry noticed that many of the giants had the odd spear through the body or a missing limb._

_'They're…they're zombies!' Harry thought recalling the commercial for a Zombie based movie that he had heard._

_"By the Allspark."The medical giant muttered as he saw the undead army._

_"ATTACK!"came Megatron's command from atop the mountain. Harry noticed that the once red eyes of the giant had become a light purple and a slight smoky hue surrounded his body.._

_The beings all lurched forward determined to carry out their master's command._

_But Harry saw none of the battle; time had frozen and a voice spoke from the air, the sound of its voice ancient…and belied an evil that Megatron could never hope to achieve._

_"THAT is THE POWER of my BLOOD. That Is THE POWER of DARK ENERGON!"The voice said very softly but seemed to boom at the same time."WHILE my BODY may SLEEP, my CORE SPIRIT does NOT! I have seen your possible FUTUREs Harry you AREN'T my MOST IDEAL HARBRINGER, USE my BLOOD and Power WELL to CHANGE the WORLD and WREAK CHAOS on the BEINGS That INHABIT me!"_

_Harry felt a lurch and he knew that the vision was ending._

**HPTFP **

Harry awoke looking at the crystal formation on his side with the wand lying just outside of his line of vision. He slowly sat up, still not used to his new and improved body. He glanced around before letting out a low chuckle.

"So…this crystal has the power to bring the dead back to life. I don't think it'll work for humans…but those metal beings…interesting." Harry muttered as he absently grabbed the wand…

And heard a voice whisper into his ear.

'Beware of the old wizard at the school of Hogwarts young one. He seeks to use you as a weapon for his own gain. Beware of the red-headed menace that will try to be your friend; his twin siblings and elder brothers will help you when you need it' the voice whispered in a garbled form of both Cybertronian and English.

Harry didn't know what the voice meant, but he did know that it was a warning and he wanted to be ready for anything.

"I wonder…what is Hogwarts?" He asked quietly, the sigils of the wand glowing a faint blue.

Instantly, Harry saw a massive castle in his mind's eye; he saw the interior of the castle and was amazed at what he saw. Paintings that moved and talked! Ghosts! Suits of armor were empty but still moved around like they lived! The next thing he saw were hundreds upon hundreds of children sitting at four tables each with a different crest; a raven at the far right, a Lion near the center, a badger on the right of the Lion and a Serpent at the Far Left with kids near his age and older sitting, laughing, eating or just plain sulking.

'Is this…Hogwarts?' Harry asked himself. 'I like it. Wonder what I would learn there?'

Again, Harry felt himself being pulled and what he had seen shocked him; many of the kids had wands, conjuring something out of thin air or moving a feather with only two simple words. Harry looked at all of this with amazement before he grinned.

'Can I learn all of that on my own?' He thought making the images fade away as the wand vibrated softly.

Harry looked at it and shook his head.

"We need a way to communicate. Um…how about…vibrate once for yes, stay still for no? Do you understand?" Harry asked the wand feeling a tad silly.

The wand vibrated once indicating that it understood.

"Will I be able to learn magic on my own?" Harry asked.

The wand vibrated once.

"Okay…I got a feeling that the students from Hogwarts can't show their family their magic right?" He asked.

The wand vibrated again.

"Alright." He said to himself, but added in an afterthought. "So do I need to be wary of anyone at the school?"

The wand vibrated again only this time it was more frantic. An image flew through Harry's mind and what he saw made him frown; the image was of a man with long blue-gray robes with various planets, stars and constellations each one moving as if they were alive. The man had a long flowing white beard and twinkling blue eyes that made Harry feel uneasy; there was something in those eyes…something that belied a great deception.

"Is this one of the ones I must be wary of?" Harry asked as the image faded.

The wand vibrated.

"Alright then…let's begin my training." Harry said with the Wand twitching in glee.

**Done. Do you like it? If you've got any ideas for improvement, I'm all ears. Just leave a review.****FYI, the black ooze was the piece of Voldy's soul while the smoke was his memories. Same with Megatron.****I'll post the next chapter sometime next week.****Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome back folks to another thrilling chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It had been two months since Harry's death and unexpected revival and it was now nearing the end of July. During that time, he had been training non-stop with the memories from the crystals pushing him on relentlessly, giving him very little time to rest.

He woke up every morning at sunrise; he ran 10 miles around a lake, then he ate breakfast from whatever he could find.

Harry tracked his own food while in the forest; he hunted deer and other small animals with a make-shift spear and knife that he had made from crystals and tree branches, caught fish from a stream and ate berries and mushrooms he found in the forest.

He also bathed and washed himself regularly, though it was kind of difficult with no soap or shampoo, but he did it nevertheless.

From morning till lunch it was physical exercise and combat training. He had noticed that since his 'rebirth' his physical abilities had been enhanced to superhuman standards. That became clear when he punched a tree and it snapped in half like a twig.

He was grateful that he had absorbed Megatron's memories, since those gave him combat skills that no one else could have achieved, unless they trained for centuries.

He practiced with several weapons which he made himself. Sword, knife, spear, tomahawk- he could wield them all with a mastery that would have made any other fighter in the world green with envy.

In the afternoon he practiced his magic. He had already mastered all the first and second year spells and was starting on the third year curriculum.

He had even created his own spell that would channel the power of Dark Energon which flowed through his veins now; Mortuus reditus, the spell which would make the dead return to live or Mortuus reditus Maximus, an even more powerful version of the previous spell. The two spells wouldn't bring back flesh and bone to life, but they would bring back dead machinery or machinery that wasn't alive, so to speak, to life. At least that is what Harry theorized.

But that was nothing compared to the changes his brain went through. His mind had evolved, for lack of a better term. His brain could process things faster than any supercomputer in the world. Not just that but his senses had sharpened, giving him a clarity and focus that was far superior to any other creature on this planet.

He had also discovered several other abilities. He could shoot purple lightning from his hands( like that old man in that movie he had seen Dudley once watch).

He could also do some slight wandless magic and speak to snakes, which he had already found out when he was in the zoo with the sad excuses for human beings he called his relatives.

He had also taken a new name, a name which would strike terror into the heart of anyone who heard it, a name which would make the ground tremble, silence the raging seas and shake the heavens till they crumbled into dust.

Nemesis Prime. Nemesis from the Greek goddess of vengeance, since he lusted for it with an unquenchable thirst and Prime from the ancient warriors that had defeated Unicron.

Primus had created the thirteen Primes to vanquish Unicron so it would only be logical, not to mention ironical, that his adversary would create his own version of Primus's perfect creations and name them after his most prized creations.

Right now he was meditating. His appearance had changed a lot in the past two months; his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but was still messy and unkempt in the front, he had gotten another three inches taller and his body had become a muscular vision of perfection.

His eyes, which were still a frightening purple, opened as his wand vibrated indicating that it was nearly time to go and wreak revenge on those animals that had made his life hell for the past ten years; the Dursleys.

It wouldn't be just them, Oh no. He would make everyone who had tormented and looked down upon him pay.

He waved his wand and the rocks nearby became a black and purple cloak with a hood for hiding his identity, a form of Transfiguration he had learned from the foreign memories that played themselves in his dreams like a recording. He quickly slung the duster over his shoulders and brought the hood up, hiding his face except for his glowing purple eyes and a small part of his chin.

He turned to the way the sun was setting showing various colors of orange and purple and nodded; it was time.

**HPTFP**

Vernon turned into the driveway of his quaint home and let out a happy sigh; things at his business had picked up just after the freak had died. In fact things were up all around! His son had gotten very good grades from his school though his exam results weren't in yet, his pet was getting the latest juicy gossip that she wanted and he was getting a massive raise after several years of hard work for Grunnings!

Yep, Life was really good.

He got out of his new car, a Black English convertible, he had forgotten the make and model of the car, and waddled up to the front door. He opened it, gave a kiss to his wife and ten year-old son who was grinning up a storm.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got a hundred on the math exam!" He said proudly.

"Very good, Dudley! This calls for a celebration!" Vernon said with a jovial laugh.

"Let's have a toast! To getting rid of the freak!" he raised his glass into the air and took a big swig of it.

Yes sir, life was good for the Dursleys.

Unknown to them, someone was plotting to get revenge on them. At the moment that Petunia, Vernon and Dudley had shuffled into house and headed for the kitchen, a boy with a man's mind, dressed in a black-purple duster with the hood up, walked up the drive, unnoticed by all as the lights flickered and died just as he entered their range before coming back on as he passed.

**HPTFP **

Harry sneered at the ignorant wretches he once had the misfortune of calling his caretakers ( he refused to call them his family). He had listened in on their conversations and was disgusted beyond belief.

_'As if Dudley could ever get a hundred in any exam._' He most likely cheated off of some of the smarter kids in school.

He headed for the house that had been his own personal hell for the last ten years before his appearent demise.He noticed the family wasn't in the living room and that Petunia wasn't keeping an eye out; better for him. He checked the other houses; none of the occupants were watching the outside, they were either eating, watching TV, or sleeping. All the better for him and his mission.

Harry's metal wand slid out and he pointed it at the convertible that his uncle owned and whispered in the still night air.

"Mortuus reditus."

A flash of purple flew out from the tip of the wand and smashed into the car. Purple Lightning surrounded it, making everything electronic go crazy. The radio went through several stations before falling silent, the alarm was about to go when it cut off and the horn blared once before it fell silent as the spell did what its creator had intended it to do.

Everyone had heard but had just assumed that some hooligans had just roared through the place, the Dursleys included in the same thought.

Harry watched as the headlights glowed purple before several sounds broke the still night air.

Gears shifted as the car propped itself up on its rear tires before they became legs. The side doors shifted up as arms with fingers slid out of the paneling as the hood of the car shifted until it looked like a chest of sorts and a head popped up and spun around, eyes glowing purple as the rear side doors became shins and the seats retracted into the body. The front tires moved to the very back of the car turned robot's shoulders and the rear tires rested near the feet of the giant robot.

**"**Wh…What happened?"The standing giant asked in perfect English, accent included.

"I happened." Harry said as he looked up at the giant.

The giant noticed Harry and bowed down, his optics now knowing their creator.

"Lord Nebula, forgive me. The spell that you used has my central processor a mite confused. How may I be of assistance?"The giant asked as Harry slipped the wand away.

"Two things…What shall be your designation and do you know where a Junkyard is?" Harry asked the giant.

The giant robot pondered for a few seconds and then spoke.

"My designation shall be Havok. Does this please you my lord?"Havok asked.

Harry gave a feral grin hidden by the cloak and nodded.

"Yes…Havok is very good. Now about my second question?" Harry said.

Havok seemed to ponder the second question for a few seconds before he snapped his metal fingers.

"There is a Junkyard at least 40.3 miles from this location, milord. If it would please you, I can take you there."

"Do so. Transform and deliver me to there." He said making Havok nod in understanding.

The robot knelt down and changed his back legs back into the rear suspension and tires before shifting around three hundred and sixty degrees and changed back in the front of the car with his head sinking back into the hood. Once he was fully transformed, he popped open the left side door and Harry climbed in, ready to make his next move.

Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Wait. Before we go..." He pulled out his wand and gave a cold smile. "We should invite a few friends to join us."

HPTFP

The drive was long; Harry knew that to keep a low profile they had to follow the laws…something that annoyed him greatly as well as Havok. But they had arrived at the location and Harry stepped out. Looking around, his grin became even more feral; this would do nicely indeed.

Their other... companions had to follow them separately and with a bit of distance as to not arouse suspicion, but they would get here shortly. Until then he would have some fun on his new playground.

Mountains upon mountains of junk and debris left behind by many humans over the years stood before him. Harry began to laugh as Havok stood behind his master, watching him as he laughed to the heavens.

"Havok, this is perfect. Now the ones that have sought to use me as a weapon or to harm me shall now know my wrath." Harry said as he brought his wand out. He had a manical glint in his eyes as he uttered the spell that would give him his army.

"Mortuus reditus Maximus!" He shouted as he thrust his wand arm into the air and watched as the single blast of Purple Light shot into the air for fifteen feet and exploded with no sound.

Jets of purple light flew out from the source of the explosion and went scouring over the junkyard, touching anything that was made of metal, both old and new.

A blue and black stereo was touched by the light and changed into a massive machine that had a purple visor like visage to it. A Gatling gun was on its right shoulder as it stood up and marched over to Harry/Nemesis. Seeing that its master was waiting for some more to join, it stood silent.

A massive fighter jet sat in the junk yard to the north of Nemesis's position. It was a prototype for the RAF but hadn't passed legal inspections and was thus planned to be scrapped; however, some clerk at the base had messed up on the paperwork, spilling coffee on the label and smeared it in an attempt to clean it, making it look like the address for the junkyard rather than for a special scrap factory.

The purple light engulfed it and the dead jet came to life. The jet engines became a part of the new machines back as two sturdy legs planted themselves from underneath the fuselage. Two arms slid out near the cock pit as the cockpit itself became a chest and a head that resembled a gladiator came out, its optics purple. He looked around, wondering who had given him life and spied the stereo based machine and walked over. With each step the machine took, the earth shook.

On and on the same scene happened with different machines and vehicles; some of the artwork that had been thrown away came to life as well! A large metal Saber-Tooth tiger, once a replica for a local museum that had burned down, prowled around, ready to fight and defend its new master and lord. A skeletal sculpture of a Raptor, that was used in a movie but was partially destroyed in a studio fire, stalked the outer perimeter keeping a close watch on the new arrivals, its frame rebuilt with junk metal from nearby.

The ruins of a tank, sold to the man owning the junkyard, under the table of course and under the same conditions as the Jet, rolled out from a large pile of junk, fully repaired, and transformed, bringing out twin blades on its arms.

When Harry saw that he had a force of one-forty to one-fifty different machines including Havok, he smiled as he looked around.

"Well, well. This is most unexpected but not surprising." He said making all chatter cease around him. "Tell me you designations and what your specialty is."

The robots that were once dead all looked at their new master and nodded feeling that it was appropriate for them to introduce themselves. The stereo being walked forward and spoke in a computer based voice.

**"****Designation: Soundblast. Specialty: Infiltration and Sabotage."** Soundblast reported as he pushed a button and several cassettes came flying out. "**Designation: Cassette Warriors; Rumble, Frenzy, Airazor and Ravage."**

The cassettes all changed into different robots; Frenzy and Rumble looked like earth twins about three times Harry's height both black. The only difference between them was that Rumble had two large piledrivers as arms, while Frenzy had two sharp pincers.

Airazor was a large condor that rested on Soundblast's shoulder and Ravage was a large Jaguar look-alike.

Harry nodded at Soundblast and his cassette warriors as he turned to the massive tank.

**"My designation is Treads. Get under them and you'll be a mess." **Treads said with a slow, dumb witted voice.

Harry checked the armaments of Treads and nodded; four missile racks, twin machine-guns on the shoulders plus heavy armor plating…yep, this one was powerful, but dumb as an Ox.

He looked at the raptor who gave a toothy grin before speaking with a snort in his voice.

**"Scorch, Terrorize!" **The raptor roared as it changed.

The legs folded in on themselves and the tail shrunk as a massive robot stood tall and proud its face a gleaming silver and optics purple. Its hands were five fingers, three on the top and two on the bottom easy to grip things with the two index fingers being talons that could easily gut a person.

**"My name is Scorch as you just heard. I am a warrior and hunter and ready to serve you, Lord Nemesis." **Scorch said with a bow.

"At ease." Harry said with a grin as he turned to the saber-tooth tiger.

**"Tigress! Maximize!" **Tigress roared as it changed.

The hind legs twisted around, making them thinner and sleeker then the usual legs. The forepaws folded up in the back and crossed each other as the head of the tiger became a chest plate. Her purple optics glowed bright as she took the stage.

**"Names Tigress. Beware of my teeth and fangs." **She said making Harry's jaw drop.

"You're a female?" He asked thunderstruck.

**"Proper term is Fembot or Femme. But yeah, I am." **Tigress said as she crossed her arms.

Harry shook his head and gave a grin.

"Alright then…that only leaves two more guys, the jet and…the person hiding in the scrap pile." Harry said pointing out to a single scrap pile.

What came out was a massive bird that cried out like a hawk and landed near Harry/Nemesis. The metal bird was a mix of both eagle and condor; the wingspan of the Bald Eagle from the Americans and the size of the Californian Condor. It looked up at Harry and spoke in a wheezing tone.

**"My designation is Razorbeak. My field is recon." **Razorbeak said as it flapped its metal wings and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Surprisingly, Razorbeak was very light despite his large appearance. Harry stroked his new ally's head and nodded stiffly.

"I see." Harry simply stated as he turned to the fighter Jet. "And you are?"

The jet turned robot seemed to ponder what his words were going to be as everyone watched with baited breath. When the fighter spoke, its voice was deep, cold and all around evil, perfect for his merry little band.

**"My designation is Starkill. I have no special field except to cause mayhem and terror to those that threaten my Lord." **Starkill said with a cold voice.

Harry nodded in approval before he turned to the rest of the groups.

About fifty percent of the robots looked like clones of one another so Harry just called them Decepticlones for his sake and put Starkill and Soundblast in charge of them. The other twenty-five percent were things that resembled large insects and arachnids; a black widow look-alike was named Airachnid; a large tarantula was named Torturous; three of the insect like beings were named Scrapper, Shredder, and Inferno, designated as the leaders along with the two spiders while the rest of them were called Insecticlones for the same reasons as the Decepticlones.

The final twenty-five percent were named the Vehicons with five beings in control; their names were Oil-burn, Lugnut, Twister, Kickback and Cycle.

Harry was given the shock of his life as the five new commanders of the Vechicons could combine to make a giant robot to which he named Destructor. Harry turned to Havok and smirked.

"Havok, you and Soundblast are my left and right hand whereas Starkill shall be my voice in addition to being the commanders of the Decepticlones. Anyone that has a problem with it…can be scrapped." Harry said.

Everyone of the junk turned Transformer nodded as Harry turned back to Havok. Harry pondered something for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

"We need an insignia…and I may have the perfect one." Harry said as he brought out his metal wand again and pointed it at a pile of sheet metal.

Instantly, like the wand could sense its wielders intention, a beam of purple light shot out, causing the metal to smoke and hiss as Harry drew the new insignia of his troops.

The light moved along with Harry as he carefully drew in the metal. The first beginning of a horned head could be seen as Harry guided the wand. He added in the crown and half of the eyes before he cut the power to the wand. The Robots watched confused, but then they saw that he had begun again and watched in silent fascination.

Harry began by adding on three whisker marks on both 'cheeks' of the half face. He then made a face of an animal; bugged out cheeks indicating that its lips were curled and was snarling as Harry drew two massive fangs where the cheeks were. He took a step back and admired his work before turning to his members of his secret army.

"This shall be our mark! This shall be our sign! The Sign of Conquerors!" He roared making the group cheer. "WE WILL NOT BOW TO ANYONE! WE WILL NOT BE ORDERED BY ANYONE! WE WILL BRING CHAOS TO AN ORDERED WORLD AND WE WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO DARES TO STAND IN OUR WAY! WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL ALL OTHERS BOW BEFORE US! WE ARE DESTROYERS! WE ARE DOMINATORS! WE ARE-!"

Harry took a large gulp of breath before blasting out the final word, his voice echoing from the subconscious use of Magic.

"TERRORCONS!"

With that final word, the newly christened Terrorcons let out roars and cries for their new leader, their only leader, Nemesis Prime! Harry nodded as he watched the various beings change into their respected vehicle modes and head off to hide and spy, to gather Intel and places where Harry can make his army grow.

"Havok…here is my second in command…" Harry said to the first Transformer as he changed back into his car mode.

**And finished! Harry/Nemesis has created the beginning of his new army. What will he do? Who are his other friends? Read on to find out! Until the next chapter. And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter. The Dursleys get what they deserve. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Harry Potter.**

Vernon Dursley was an important man or so he liked to believe. So it only came as a mild surprise to him when the letter arrived.

"Petunia, Look at this! We've been nominated for the 'All England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition'!" he said, puffing out his chest in pride which made him look even fatter than he already was.

"Vernon, that's wonderful news! So when is it?" Petunia asked.

Vernon looked at the rather expensive looking paper- it was truly a work of art, with the golden letters and the cursive, elegant handwriting- and read it again.

"It's today at 10 o'clock."

Vernon was already thinking about what kind of suit he should wear. He wanted to make a good impression and make people realize how important and successful he was. Who knows, maybe he'll even make a few business deals along the way!

Yep, the Dursley's were the perfect family.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them.

**HPTFP**

Harry observed the small family of a walrus, giraffe, and pig who were trying and failing at imitating human beings with a cold, calculating gaze.

He was sitting in the backseat of one of the newly made Vehiclones. The windows were tinted black, so he had no concerns about being seen.

He had to resist the urge to just go in there and rip them apart. It would do him no good to be discovered so early.

Soon. Soon he would have his vengeance not only on the Dursley's, but on all of Little Whinging, the society that had ignored a young boy's suffering on the words of two pathetic and useless individuals.

But for now he had to be patient. Charging recklessly into anything is a sure way to fail. Only through swift cunning and precise planning would you be able to achieve success.

Harry suddenly sat up straight, looking at the house right next to Number 4 with a sharp gaze.

Right there in the window was Mrs. Figg, the old cat lady who used to watch him when the Dursley's left to have fun and didn't want to bring him along.

She was looking out of the window, the curtains pulled closely together so she wouldn't be discovered but open enough so she could peek at the other house. Anyone else would have missed it but not Harry.

This puzzled Harry. Harmless old Figg is watching the Dursleys? Why? He did not know but he would find out. He turned to the black and blue stereo that was sitting right next to him.

"Soundblast, get me a visual on the house on the left. I want to know who the old hag is watching and why."

Soundblast obeyed his master's command and dispatched Airazor who quickly flew out of the window and out of sight, only to reappear in the flower bed right next to the window of Mrs. Figg's house, just beneath the window sill. He had chosen a perfect spot from which to spy; close enough to see everything and concealed enough to not be spotted like that stupid old hag.

Soundblast connected with the black screen of the Vehiclone soldier to provide a live feed. The screen changed to show the same ratty living room in which Harry had spent many a day when the Dursley's went to enjoy themselves. Everything was perfectly visible. The same old shabby furniture, the countless photos of old cats and the peeling paint of the walls.

But those things didn't concern Harry. No, his interest was caught by the fact that Mrs. Figg was talking to the fireplace, which was burning with bright green flames.

"I'm telling you Albus, the boy has just vanished. There's absolutely no trace of him not even a whisper of his whereabouts. It's like he disappeared."

Due to the angle of the camera and Figg huddling closely to the fire they couldn't make out who she was talking to, but they heard a voice respond.

"That is very disturbing. I'll increase the search effort, but do not worry. Once his Hogwarts letter comes out, it will reveal his exact location."

Figg nodded. "Alright. I'll keep watch and see if he comes back."

Harry ignored the rest of what was said. So someone was looking for him? Who are they and what did they want with him? Judging by the unusual color of the flames and the fact that they served as a form of communication, he assumed that they were magical.

One thing was for sure. He needed answers and he knew exactly whom to ask.

"Soon..."

**HPTFP**

At precisely 9:30, the Dursleys exited their house wearing their best clothes. Vernon was wearing his best suit and tie, giving him the appearance of a walrus. Petunia had dressed in a salmon-pink cocktail dress while Dudley was wearing a black suit with a tie. He looked like a hybrid between a cannonball and a sow, his clothes looking ready to burst open.

They quickly got into the car and drove off. Nobody noticed how the lamps of the car flashed purple before they returned to their previous white color.

**HPTFP**

Vernon hummed happily to himself. He was making a lot of money, his family's reputation had never been more perfect than now and as if things couldn't get better, he was now receiving an award!

Maybe after the price ceremony they could go on a vacation. With the amount of cash that he had they could go anywhere they wanted... except France... Snobbish little tarts lived in France. He would not let his son be exposed to them. As the man was rambling in his head, he didn't notice the destination until they arrived... to the forest where Harry and the Terrorcons awaited.

**HPTFP**

Havok darkly chucked in his mind; the plan was working perfectly. He had taken the human whale and his pathetic companions where his master 'died'. Now he just had to wait for the others to arrive with the rest of the fresh meat.

Then the hunt could truly begin.

**HPTFP**

The Dursleys got out of the car with confused looks. There was no sign of anything. No seats, no awards and no great celebration. Only a dark, menacing forest; the trees branches cast dark shadows across the area; giving them the appearance of long, twisted arms and making the place even more haunted and creepy looking. Any sensible person with even half a brain would have known that something was terribly wrong.

"Just _perfect__! _There we are, driving Lord-knows how many miles into the middle of nowhere and for what? _Nothing!" _

Alas, the Dursley's barely had any brains.

Vernon Dursley looked ready to blow. His face went through several different colors, until it settled on sickly purplish, making him look like a prune.

If it wasn't for the fact that one of his favorite punching bags had been _dead_ for weeks, after he himself had sent the little mongrel to his death, like he shoud have done years ago like Marge said, Vernon Dursley might've been able to rub two brain cells together long enough to claim that the freak was the one responsible and then come up with a way to punish him for it.

Of course, if he did have two brain cells to spare so he could rub them together, the fat freak of nature might have also noticed,that this was the same location where he had sent his nephew to an early grave.

He might have also noticed how disturbingly quiet everything had become; the birds had stopped chirping, the wind had died down and all the wild-life in the forest seemed to be missing. Everything had gone eerily silent.

Like the old, cliche saying goes:

It was quiet. _Too quiet._

But the stupid animals who played at being humans didn't even notice this. Vernon was ranting something about 'Stupid Freaks playing tricks on them', Petunia was trying to calm her husband down and Dudley was just complaining to his mother about not having enough chocolate with him, even though he shoved three whole bars down his throat during the trip.

The roar of an engine cut off any more noise the sorry excuse for sentient beings could have made.

This made Vernon Dursley pause at the roar; the engine was really close; in fact it sounded like…his own car!

The man spun around quickly and was slammed in the gut by the grill of the car as it jumped forward, its engines revving. His wife and son barely avoided being crushed by his massive girth. They too, fell back on their butts. They scrambled backwards from their now erratic car as it continued revving its engine and inching forward.

"Vernon, what's going on?" said Petunia.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" He shouted over the roar of the machine as it continued to jump at him. "What do you hooligans want!"

This seemed to make the car pause, making Vernon pant heavily. Dudley was whimpering like a wounded dog, tears and snot trailing down his face. Petunia whispered sweet nothings into his ear while trying and failing to mask her own fear.

The machine sat idly for a few scant minutes making Vernon sweat profusely. Then…his confusion turned to stark cold fear as the car began to…change.

The back became legs, the side arms with the doors becoming shoulders and the hood a chest with a head coming out and twisting around, purple eyes and jagged teeth. The being towered over the Dursleys, its optics glowing bright, before it lowered itself to one knee and looked Vernon in the eye, its teeth flashing.

Vernon did the only thing that he could do…scream like a little girl while shitting his pants. His car…the being…was taken aback by the sudden scream and took a step back. Somehow, in Vernon's fear induced mind, he saw that the figure was startled and registered that it was a chance to escape.

"Petunia, Dudley Run!" They didn't need to be told twice. They, along with Vernon rolled over and heaved themselves to their feet taking off into an all out run. Or that's what Petunia did.

As for Dudley, well a series of unfortunate events happened.

He tried to run backwards.

There were two problems with this. The first problem was that Dudley running would be a comedy of errors to begin with. He did not have the mobility to do so he began to slip and slide like a pig in slop as he tried to get away from this.. thing.

The second fundamental flaw with this whole process was that Dudley barely had the ability to go forwards. Therefore going backwards was going to be a chore and half for the useless lump. So what he began to do was stumble ass over tea kettle and land on the floor and knock himself out, like a comedy routine.

Vernon and Petunia never noticed this; they just continued to run. Straight into the forest.

The being did not give chase; there was no need to. The Plan was going off without a hitch. Havok watched as the fat man and the thin woman stumbled away from him; he pressed a button on his head and spoke.

**"_I have the pig._** **_The Whale is heading your way, Raptor…make him go toward the area where the master is waiting. And no killing!"_**

_**"Hurrrr, you don't need to tell me twice! And quit calling me Raptor, its Scorch!"** _Scorch snarled over the comlink making Havok chuckle lightly.

**HPTFP**

Vernon ran. He ran for all he was worth…which when you are at least 250 to 300 plus pounds of nothing but fat is not very far. But adrenaline and fear made him go very far, extremely fast despite being a fat guy. He had run blindly into the forest, however…and night was approaching. This made it perfect for any predators that were about…or Terrorcons.

Scorch watched from the shadows of the brush as the fat human stumbled along panting and heaving mumbling incoherently about how he needed to lay off the wine. He snorted…this freak of nature had harmed his creator…he will not kill…but he would terrify.

Vernon panted and spat out saliva as he leaned against a tree, his beady eyes darting back and forth, looking for the…being that was once his car. He didn't notice the massive being that had left his hiding place, silent as the grave and his eyes gleaming in the dark.

Vernon sighed in relief; the being hadn't followed him, so he was safe…for now. The next thing he had to do was get back to the tarmac and get to a phone to alert the police. He let out a sigh again and turned around.

And ran smack into Scorch. The man fell back shocked before he began to blubber insanely as the predator from ages past peered down.

**"Yesssssss, human... tremble in fear!"**The Terrorcon Warrior sneered out.

Vernon, the overwhelming sense of seeing his car transform into something freakish, did the only thing he could do after hearing…and seeing…an extinct animal speak to him of all things.

He fainted. Just…dropped like a stone in front of the raptor. The Terrorcon snorted in disgust as he looked at the fallen…whale-man.

**"Hurr... Worthless meatsack! I would gladly end your spark here and now." **Scorch snarled as he opened his jaws ready to crush the head of the fat man before he retracted them.**"But no... that pleasure is for my master and my master alone." **

He activated his comlink.**_ "Havok, this is Scorch. I have the target. I'm heading to the rendezvous point now. What about the horse-woman?"_**

**_"Don't worry. Just get our prize back to our master. As for the she-horse..._****_" _**Havok chuckled darkly.

**_"The Spiders will handle her." _**

The grin on Scorch's face would have put the Grinch to shame. The dinosaur walked around, grabbed the fat man's legs and began to drag him away… to the place where his master waited.

**HPTFP**

Petunia ran as fast as she could. Tears streamed down her eyes. That freakish thing had killed her little Dudders and had probably killed Vernon too.

It must have been those... freaks that did that. Yes, that was the only explanation for this. Everything bad that happened in their lives was because of her freak sister and her freakish husband. Thank God that they were dead and their bastard little son with them.

Looking back, she realized that they should have killed the little abomination when he was dumped on their doorstep, consequences and blood relations be damned. Just take him to the ocean and throw him to the sharks.

But no... they _had_ to keep him. And for what? The word of a senile old man who said they had to raise him because he was her sister's son.

As if Petunia cared about her freak of her sister. To her she was nothing more than a bitch who had gone and died like all freaks should. The only reason they actually kept the boy was because of the regular payments that they received in order to raise him. She also took great pleasure in torturing the little brat and showing him his place beneath them.

Thankfully they had come to their senses and gotten rid of the freak.

She was so lost in her own insane ramblings, that she wasn't looking where she was running so she never noticed the cobwebs that covered the area.

She stumbled a bit and looked down to see what her foot caught on. Some sticky, white material. Like some sort of spider web.

She barely had time to scream before she was yanked up by her leg and wrapped up in the same sticky substance. She was helpless as she dangled upside down.

**"Oh my, what do we have here?" **A sinister, seductive voice rang out, making her blood run cold. She was terrified as a large humanoid spider crawled down until she was at eye level with Petunia.

Araichnid smiled, a dark smile that showed off her sharp denta. **"A little pony, lost in the dark forest? How terrible." **she said in a faux sympathetic tone.

Petunia could say nothing, she was frozen in fear.

Araichnid's smile became truly terrifying as she continued, **"You know, you really shouldn't be out here at nights. There are many bad things hiding in the shadows."**

As if to emphasize her point, several more insect like beings burst out of the ground, kicking up dirt. They scuttled around till they were circled around Petunia and Araichnid, clicking their beaks together; their numerous glowing eyes fixed on Petunia.

Petunia finally found her voice again as she screamed. She screamed until she was hoarse before she passed out, the shock and fear too much for her.

Araichnid looked disappointed. **"Ohhh, I was hoping I could have more fun with her. Her terrified ****expression was simply marvelous."** She sighed.

Well no matter. Orders are orders.

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**Next chapter, we'll have a family reunion of the most unpleasant sort.**

**Vernon and Petunia, one of whom has some serious explaining to do, especially if she hopes to die without a fuss; which seeing Harry's new bloodthirsty nature seems _very unlikely. _**

**Also what will happen to little Dudders? And the rest of the freaks and unworthies of Little Whinging?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Captain Omniverse out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the next chapter. After so long, The Dursleys get their just deserts. Read on!**

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of torture, gore and death. Only read if you are old enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or TFP.**

**"Wake up, you useless lump of flesh. Wake up!"**

Vernon blinked and squinted as he regained conscious; the light from several pillars of stone torches hurt his eyes for a few minutes. He blinked rapidly to clear the visions that were blurry. When the blurriness had faded, what he saw made his blood run ice cold.

He was in a podium chained down and in the center of what looked to be some sort of court. He looked around and let out a short yell; there were more…beings! He counted sixty to seventy of them, all standing in a circle surrounding him they're focused on…on something in front of him.

He could also make out Petunia and Dudley to his left; chained down just like him. They seemed to be regaining consciousness as well.

Vernon turned to where they were staring and he felt his heart skip several beats as his piggish, beady eyes laid on a figure shrouded in a black and purple duster with a hood concealing his/her face sitting on a black onyx throne, a metal…thing next to his right hand. The only indication that the person was alive so to speak was the glowing purple eyes that emanated from the hood of the duster.

The beings were chattering all around Vernon, quiets whispers and facial scowls that were directed at him. The figure continued to stare at Vernon, but had raised his left hand and the whole room fell silent. A figure near Vernon's height had walked forward, looking at him and his family with something akin to disgust.

**"Vernon Dursley?"** the being asked in a clear english tone.

Vernon started but regained himself.

"YES! I am Vernon Dursley! What do you freaks want?!" Vernon bellowed out, spittle flying from his lips and some of it splashing on the figure before him.

"Ugh, what's going on..." Petunia trailed off as she gazed at the room and it's occupants. She went to scream, but the hooded figure waved his hand and she fell silent. She moved her mouth to form words, but no sound came out.

Dudley could only stare in fear, his piggy little eyes dartin around the room in terror.

Frenzy wiped the spittle of his optics and looked at the three figures chained like the animals they were.

**"You three stand before this court, accused of the following crimes: Theft, abuse, fraud, child endangerment and, most importantly Murder!"** Frenzy proclaimed, sweeping his hands around in a dramatic manner.

"WHAT?!" Vernon roared. "How dare you! We are upstanding citizens who have done nothing wrong our entire lifes!"

"Really now? Last time I checked, hurting an innocent child was a crime." A cold, drawling voice rang out, it's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I never abused my son!" Vernon shouted.

The voice chuckled. "I wasn't talking about your son, you idiot."

The cloaked figure who until this point had remained silent had stood up from his throne, slowly making his way toward the prisoners. Each of his steps seemed to echo through the room, causing everyone to hold their breaths.

Frenzy bowed submissively to his master, like a peasant before a king.

Once he reached Vernon he raised the metal thing he was holding high into the air. Once Vernon saw it, he let out an angry roar similar to a rhino.

"A freak thing! You're one of them! Spare me this mockery of Justice!" Vernon barked out in fury.

This made the figure give pause; the Terrorcons all held their breath as they awaited their master's next move.

He did something unexpected. _He laughed._

A cold, cruel laugh that would make even the bravest of man tremble in fear.

"Whoever said anything about justice, _dear uncle_?" he said, his voice filled with dark amusement.

This made Vernon's blood and heart freeze at the same time; uncle? But…there was only one freak who dared to call him that...

The hand without the wand reached up and grasped the side of the hood. Vernon turned pale when he caught a glimpse of the face beneath the hood.

"No..." Vernon breathed.

Harry pulled back his hood showing the slicked back hair that shone in the torch lights fire. His eyes glowed with an intensity that made many hairs on the back of Vernon's neck stand on end. He had a smile on his face which promised nothing but pain and misery.

"Yes." Harry said.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry barked an order at one of the guards. The Dursleys couldn't make out what he was saying since he spoke in a garbled language; though his eyes never left the Dursleys as Vernon trembled fearfully while Petunia trembled at the sight of the walking dead. The guard quickly left to fulfill his master's wish.

He walked over to Petunia and waved his wand. The silencing charm was lifted from her. Her eyes widened while her face went paler than pale as she saw the face of her nephew.

Her _supposedly dead_ nephew who her husband had killed in front of her, just as Marge always said they should. Harry James Potter looked up at the now-pale Petunia with a mocking wave.

"Hi Auntie; did you miss me?"

"You." whispered Petunia, shaking her head as she reminded herself of the bleeding obvious fact concerning the dead boy in front of her.

"Me," agreed Harry, looking to Vernon before he asked, "What's the matter, Vernon? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're _dead _!"

"You should know," said Harry, his eyes no longer the emerald green that Petunia had cursed for most of her life, but a terrifying purple that seemed to burn with malice as he looked at his Uncle, "_You _killed me human; taking me to some god forsaken forest, stabbing me in the heart quite literally and then leaving me to die alone in the dirt. Well, guess what?"

Here, Harry walked across the space between him and Vernon before, lifting his right hand, he pressed it against his Uncle's flabby chest as he grew cold, dark and deadly in his words.

_"I've never felt more alive!"_

To the other two freaks horror, purple electricity left the young wizard's hand. Vernon screamed as he thrashed in his bonds; he screamed at the agonizing amount of pain that had struck his body. It was as if every single nerve in his body was being fried.

Harry listened to his so-called uncle's screams of pain and let out a sigh; the screams were a symphony to him; the crash of the crescendo and swell of the music as his uncle continued to scream and scream.

After what felt like an eternity to Vernon, the lightning dissipated. Harry pulled his hand away and watched as Vernon's body trembled and shook like the world's ugliest pile of jelly; a trail of smoke and a faint smell of burning flesh remaining in the air.

"Wonderful, isn't it? And we've barely begun." Harry said. Vernon screams had turned into small whimpers.

"Why are you doing this?! After everything we've done for you?" Petunia asked.

Harry just stared at his aunt in anger. "After everything you've done for me?!" He shouted. "Does that include the torture, the abuse, and the beatings?! Starving me if I make one little mistake?! Barely feeding me where the only thing I have to eat is the scraps of food that are left over from the meals I made for you?!"

Petunia was scared at the anger coming from Harry only to have it taken off her when Vernon opened his fat mouth.

"We've done what normal people would do to freaks like you!" He spat out. He seemed to have recovered from the torture he had been through and found whatever courage he could muster.

Either that or the electricity had fried whatever pitiful excuse for brain cells he had. Which wasn't much.

Harry ran his fingers over his wand as he chuckled to himself as he said, "_I'm _not the freak; _you_ are. All these years, you never hated me. You _feared_ me."

"You were afraid of my power... Afraid of what I could do because if I found my power, I would finally realize that I was better than you."

The Terrorcons around him voiced their agreement, loud cheers and praise for their master. Harry smiled at how his servants worshipped him. It felt as if he were their god and they were his creations. Which they were.

He was still smiling as he told them, "I know, my friends : I _am_ better than them. I have been ever since I was born and they… they hate me for it. So they tried to make me weak, keeping me unaware of my true power and belittling me at every opportunity. They caged me, beat me up like some.. some _animal!_ All just to keep their own little delusions of power."

"But, now, thanks to Dark Energon, _I_ have the power and they _don't_… which is how it always should be."

He suddenly clapped his hands together. "But where are my manners? I completely forgot about our other guests. Bring them in!"

The guard who had left was coming back, carrying something in his hand. From the way it seemed to wriggle, it was safe to say it was alive.

The Terrorcons moved out of the way to let their comrade pass through. He tossed whatever he was carrying before his master's feet. Vernon seemed to recognize the large fat person at the undead boy's feet.

"Marge!"

It was indeed Marge Dursley, sister to Vernon and the woman who had sicked a bulldog at Harry when he was seven. She looked exactly like Vernon, she even had a small mustache. There was a bleeding gash on her forehead from where his soldiers had knocked her unconscious.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She asked.

"Marge!" Vernon yelled.

Marge turned around to see her brother. "Vernon, what are you doing here? And what's going... on..." She trailed off as she took notice of the situation she was in.

"Hey there, large Marge. How are you?" Harry asked with a fake smile.

"You! What the hell is this?! You better let us go you little bastard or I'll-" She started to threaten but was cut off.

"Or you'll what? Send some of your attack dogs after me?" Harry scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll be finding yourself short of canines."

Marge gave a horrified look. "W-W-W-What do you mean by that?"

Harry cackled. "Well, I had some of my own attack dogs pay a visit to your pack of mutts. It was quite an entertaining spectacle, although the end result was pretty much certain from the start."

Harry grinned before he pointed to something over her shoulder.

"Or perhaps I should say... attack _cats." _

Marge turned around to where he pointed and shit her pants. There, standing behind her, where two metal tigers, their sharp claws scraping against the stone floor as they snarled at her. Their metal fangs bared at her.

"Meet Tigress and Ravage, the two top cats in town. Tigress and Ravage, this fat pile of crap is Marge Dursley." Harry introduced them to a shaking Marge.

"So you're going to kill me?" she asked.

"No in fact you're free to go." Harry answered, shocking her and the others in the room. "I'm in a good mood today, so I'll be letting you off the hook. Just take the door at the end of the room and a left and you'll be right outside."

"You just wait! Once I'm free I'll call the police and you'll be going to jail!" Marge roared out.

Harry's voice turned dark. "Just get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Marge turned around and got back on wobbly feet, heading for the exit.

She never saw Harry nod his head in her direction.

At their master's signal, both Tigress and Ravage pounced on her before she could even take three steps. Marge turned around as her eyes widened in shock.

She only had time to scream once before metallic jaws clamped down on her arm. She screamed in pain as she fell on the ground, the sound of tearing flesh filling the air. The two robotic felines kept slashing and biting until finally, the obese woman woman stopped screaming before she went limp.

But that wasn't good enough for Harry. He gave them another signal and they went back to tearing her apart. For a few minutes, the only sound was blood splattering and flesh being torn apart, accompanied by the whimpers and sobs of the Dursleys.

Finally they stopped and retreated back to their master's side, blood still dripping from their mouths as Harry bent down and scratched them behind their ears, making them purr in pleasure. He looked back to the Dursleys and said, "Now that that's over; where were we?"

"Why did you do that?! You said you were gonna let her go!" Vernon yelled.

"And I did. But I _never_ said anything about my troops letting her go. So, in a way, I was telling the truth. But enough about her. I have some questions and you're going to answer them."

When he saw them open their mouths, presumably to protest or to insult him, he said in his most terrifying tone which even Megatron would have been hard pressed to imitate, "It would be in your best interest to be truthful and to cooperate, if you value your pathetic lives that is."

The Dursley's wisely shut up. "Good. Now for my first question... I think I'll take Vernon."

He went over to his Uncle's seat and looked him straight in the eye. "Soundblast managed to hack into your files and found some very interesting things. Namely, a lot of large money transfers, five thousand pounds a month, to your account from an unknown source. I want to know where the money came from, who gave it to you and why."

Vernon looked shocked. But he answered none the less. "It was that whiskered old fool from that freak school! He wanted us to take care of you but we didn't want anything to do with you freaks. He said that we would be protected and that we would get paid very generously if we took you in. So we did what he asked. Didn't get much of a choice, but I'm glad I got the wool over his old twinkling eyes!" Vernon crowed cheerfully.

This made the entire body of the Terrorcons tense up including Nemesis.

_'Whiskered old fool? Twinkling eyes? This must mean Dumbledore... Very interesting.' _Harry thought.

Before this whole event, he had visited little old Figg for a small 'chat'. (By that he meant breaking and sifting through her mind) It hadn't been as informative as he had hoped. The old hag barely knew anything. She was stationed here by Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who seemed to be a very important person in wizarding society, to keep an eye on him. Beyond that, there wasn't anything really worth knowing.

He did manage to learn a lot of things about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, Dumbledore and his little group of vigilantes and his own history, including Voldemort. Useful information that he could use later on.

After that he disposed off her, killing her and transfiguring her into a fish which her cats eagerly devoured.

But back to the matter at hand. "I see. So where did the money go?"

"It all went to Dudley! And you never knew anything about it!" Vernon said with pride.

This shocked the Terrorcons, but not Harry. He had pretty much expected it. Not that it made him any less furious.

"I see." Harry said, stepping away from Vernon. "Thank you for your cooperation." He seemed to be completely calm and collected, his face expressionless; but the Terrorcons knew better. To them, his entire posture screamed danger.

Vernon seemed oblivious to this. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy?! You said you would let us go once I answered your bloody question!"

Harry fingered his wand, his fingers dancing over the engravements in the metal. "Oh Yes... I said I would let you go."

This made Vernon smirk like he just won the lottery while Petunia and Dudley let out sighs of relief.

"Well, that was anti-climatic, freak! Just wait till we get back home! You'll be begging for mercy!" Vernon shouted all too happily at Harry.

The response he got wasn't what he imagined; he had thought a submissive 'yes sir' would come from the boy's lips or a whimper or a beg of 'please! Don't hurt me!'. What he got instead was… Laughter… cold, cruel manical laughter.

"Vernon, Vernon, Vernon… You still haven't realized it, have you? But then again, you always were slow. Well, allow me to clarify it for you. When I said I would let you go..." Harry said with his cold, dry laugh before he pointed his wand at Vernon.

_"I lied!_ " The tip of the wand glowed purple before Harry uttered the two words that sealed his fate. "**_Mortuus reditus!" _**

The purple light shot out from the wand and sailed through the air; Vernon watched as it sailed in slow motion through the air toward its single target; Him. He could see the twisting spiraling form of energy as it neared him, he could hear the crackle of lightning within and could feel the dreaded cold emitting from its core. Time seemed to pick up again and the spell struck him in the chest throwing him out of the podium, snapping many of the chains due to the force of the spell.

Vernon screamed as he sailed through the air and as he landed; he screamed at the agonizing amount of pain that had struck his body. Compared to this, the lightning had seemed like heaven. It was like thousands of metal spears had struck his nerves, heated to a temperature that would make hell itself feel cold, had been skewed into each tiny nerve and was slowly being pulled out but it kept catching like tiny barbs dragging into the nerve.

Harry listened to his so-called uncle's screams of pain and let out a sigh; the screams were a symphony to him; the crash of the crescendo and swell of the music as his uncle continued to scream and scream. He chuckled darkly at his newfound discovery.

"It appears that the Life giving spell not only brings machines to life." Harry observed. "But it causes excruciating pain to Humans…fascinating."

Petunia and her son screamed at the sight of their husband and father being tortured like this, but it slowly dissolved into small whimpers and tears and Petunia repeatedly saying "It's going to be alright, Diddikins. Mommy's here... "

Vernon's screams were dying as the spell waned; Harry scowled as his uncles screams turned to small whimpers. He raised his metal Wand once more and chuckled darkly.

"We are just getting started my not-so-dear Uncle." He said with another bitter laugh. "_Mortuus reditus!" _

The light flashed through the air and shocked Vernon into screaming again. This made Harry laugh coldly.

"I see... Humans and Dark Energon... **DO****NOT MIX!" **Harry crowed as he held the spell, his relatives' screams echoing through the forest.

**HPTFP**

The night was silent. The small community of Little Whinging was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the horror that would be unleashed.

The sound of an explosion cut through the air as one of the houses was blown to bits. It's occupants not even getting the chance to wake before they were engulfed in a fiery ball of death and destruction.

This seemed enough to rouse the entirety of the small town. People streamed out in various states of sleepwear, trying to see what caused the disturbance. A lot of them had brought out their phones, trying to record the event, to post it in social media. A lot of them thought about how much they could leech of the insurance. None of them caring how several people had just died.

Then all hell broke loose.

All at once the various vehicles that lined the streets transformed into large, bipedal robots. Each one of them brought out some sort of weapon and promptly, without any kind of warning or demand, they began to fire. More vehicles appeared before they too transformed and joined in on the carnage.

The humans never stood a chance. After their initial shock, they began running and screaming in every direction like a bunch of headless chickens.

But the Terrorcons were well trained, having downloaded every single move that existed and run every single simulation that existed in combat, making them the most effective and dangerous army in the whole world.

They picked off anyone that tried to escape, either blasting them apart with their guns or simply crushing them with their limbs. Those who managed to get to the outer edge of town were relieved, before that relief was cut short.

The Insecticlones alongside Scorch and Tigress prowled the outskirts of the town, picking off any stragglers. Their victims barely had the chance to scream before metallic jaws clamped down on them, ending their lives.

Back at the town, the Vehiclones and Decepticlones, led by Soundblast continued to lay wreckage on the community that had mistreated their master.

**"Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage eject." **He said as all of the aforementioned warriors popped out. **"Operation: Complete Annihilation."**

The cassettes immediately went to work, killing and destroying everything that they could see. In a different street, Treads was in his tank form, merrily blasting at everything.

In just a few short minutes, the entire neighborhood had turned into a warzone. The sound of explosions, of children crying for their mothers, of destruction filled the night sky. The ground was littered with corpses, large parts of their bodies missing.

This continued for a couple more minutes before it stopped. Soundblast deployed Airazor to scan the local area, searching for any signs of life. He found none so he gave the signal to leave. The various soldiers complied and transformed into their vehicle forms, driving off into the night, leaving a trail of destruction and death in their wake.

Once they left, everything was silent. The only sounds were the crackling of fire. Suddenly another sound filled the air. The sound of jet engines cut through the night.

Starkill had finally been given the order to attack. He cackled insanely as he unleashed a volley of missiles at the ground, destroying everything and erasing any trace that they were here.

He did this a couple more times before he flew off, still laughing insanely as he disappeared into the night.

**And finished. There it is. The fifth chapter is done. Like it? Hate it?**

**The entirety of Little Whinging is destroyed and the Dursleys plus Large Marge have gotten their punishment. What will the Evil Lord Nemesis do next?**

**Read the next chapter to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**_Massacre of Little Whinging! Entire town completely destroyed! No Survivors found!_**

_Little Whinging. A quiet, innocent little town, inhabited by several dozen families, was once a peaceful neighborhood. Perfect for raising a family or for settling down. But not anymore. It was discovered this morning that the entire settlement had been __annihilated; houses, people, animals, everything had been wiped out. _

_The authorities have released a statement, saying that leaking gas pipes were responsible, but most people believe that this was the work of some new terrorist group. The fact remains that this kind of destruction could not be caused by any natural occurence. _

_But that raises the question: Who or what is responsible for this massacre that hasn't been seen since the war? And most importantly, why?_

* * *

On the outside Harry Potter seemed curious and collected as he read the morning paper; but on the inside, Nemesis was laughing a storm, delighted at how his attack had paid off. The whole country was drowning in fear and panic over this recent development. Sure, It was a risky move and now the entire population of Britain was on the alarm, but damn, it felt good.

The assault had been for two reasons: One, he wanted to test his troops to see how they would fare in combat and to asses any potential room for improvement. The second reason was more... _personal_. He wanted to erase any and all traces of his former life so that Harry Potter would be truly, and utterly gone. With his death. Nemesis Prime was born.

The attack had gone off without a hitch. They had followed the plan to an A.

They blew up the prison which he had been forced to call his home to create a commotion which would draw out the rest of the insects. Once they were gathered, they used the element of surprise and attacked.

They made sure that no one escaped the area and destroyed any evidence or trace that they were there. They were lucky; their deaths had been swift.

Never let it be said that he wasn't merciful.

Luckily, Soundblast recorded the whole thing so he would have something to watch when he got bored.

All in all, it was a great night. The troops had proven to be ruthless, precise and, most importantly, merciless. They followed his orders down to the last details and without any question. This made for a very formidable army.

And it was all _his._

But there was still room for improvements and now he faced with a difficult challenge. His army was amazing, but too few in numbers to actually think about declaring all out war. He couldn't just go around the countryside and transform any and all trash that he found; Someone was bound to take notice if electronical appliances and transportation suddenly disappeared. No, he needed a way to create a large amount of machinery without attracting too much attention.

Not only that, but his supply of Dark Energon was running low. His metal wand used the ambient magic in his body to perform normal spells, but the **Mortuus Reditus **drew on the supply of Dark Energon inside of it.

"I shouldn't have wasted so much of my precious Dark Energon on those insects," he muttered, "Now I'm down to three more shards. Oh well, there are more ways to have fun with those three."

Right now he needed a way to manufacture Dark Energon _and_ create a large amount of troops, weapons, vehicles and many other things without raising a lot of suspicion. Which left only one question:

_'Where am I gonna get the money for that?' _

Luckily, the answer would soon appear.

* * *

Harry was sitting in on a bench, drawing and scribbling in a notebook when a brown tawny owl swooped down in front of him and landed nimbly on its feet. For a moment, the owl shook itself before to Harry's bewilderment and amusement, he watched as the owl offered one of its talons to him, revealing an even stranger sight: a yellowish-coloured envelope that appeared to be sealed with a red wax seal. The seal seemed to be made of an eagle, a badger, a lion and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

It was waiting for him to relieve it of its burden; which he did, but the owl stayed where it was. He looked away from the bird as he examined the letter it gave him. It appeared to be made of yellow parchment and written on the envelope was his current location.

_Mr H Potter_

_Bench in Hyde Park_

_London_

_'That's oddly specific.' _he thought.

Harry opened the letter and examined the contents of the letter, which turned out to be two _more_ pieces of parchment, one of which looked like an unusual shopping list while the other looked like a formal letter. He picked the formal letter first and read through it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

He ignored the long list of titles that Albus- way- too- many- names- Dumbledore possessed as he turned his attention to the important part of the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The more he read, the more disgusted he felt. He felt his annoyance rise at the pompous way it was written.

_'My acceptance? I never applied for this school of theirs so why would they act as if I had already decided to go there?! Insolent fools. And what kind of name is Hogwarts? _' he thought.

_'They await my owl? So I'm supposed to send a reply with this featherduster here?' _He eyed the owl with a scornful look before he switched his attention to the list of items required for the school.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

Well, the books sounded interesting at least. Who knows, maybe they'll be a good read.

_OTHER EQUIPMENT: 1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

He scowled as he saw the list of items required.

_'If this is a joke, then it's not amusing.' _thought Harry. Seriously though, this was just ridiculous. Broomsticks, wands, pointy hats, cauldrons, owls, cats and toads? Are they _trying_ to enforce the stereotypes?!

He took some time to collect his thoughts, squash his annoyance at the gal of these people and think up the best reply for these idiots that wouldn't be too suspicious, yet not submissive.

Shaking his head at the sheer stupidity of this situation, Harry sighed before, removing his pen from behind his ear, he picked up his book once more and, turning it over, he rested the invitation letter on top of it, giving him a hard surface to write on, while he penned his response.

Once he was done, he offered the letter to the owl before he said, "There. Bring this to your masters as soon as possible. You better hurry unless you want to be mincemeat."

The owl did as asked, leaving as quickly as it came. Harry watched as the owl became a speck on the horizon before turning back to his notes; his eyes alight with excitement.

"After all... there's much to do."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was the kind of person who believed that things would always work out in his favor, mostly because he made them so.

After vanquishing the dark lord Grindelwald, he had been offered several positions of power; including the title of Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and the most important one, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had been offered the position of Minister of Magic but he had refused. He didn't need the position since he could easily influence the current Minister to go along with his plans. Fudge is an incompetent and spineless fool which was exactly what he needed.

He was the leader of the Light and the most revered and powerful wizard since Merlin himself. He _always _had a plan to take on any obstacles in his way and make them work in his favor. It didn't matter how many lives he ruined or destroyed, it was for the Greater Good.

So when he heard of a prophecy detailing the downfall of the Dark Lord at the hands of a boy born at the end of July, he saw an opportunity. There were only two people who this prophecy could refer to: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

The Potters seemed more likely to be targeted so he convinced them to hide under the Fidelius charm. But they still died which was exactly what Dumbledore intended to. With them out of the way, he could set himself up as Harry's Magical Guardian, which would grant him access to the vast Potter fortune.

He placed little Harry with the Dursleys, knowing that they would abuse him. He needed a weak, gullible boy who would look to him for guidance and compassion. And, when the time was right, he would sacrifice himself so that Voldemort could be destroyed. All for the Greater Good, of course.

And now, ten years later, he awaited the return of his Chosen One.

Too bad that sometimes... things _don't _go according to plan.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore frowned at the letter before him. It wasn't the handwriting or the polite way that it was written that bothered him; no, the problem lied with the contents of the letter.

_Dear Professor __McGonagall (and anyone else that might read this letter),_

_I must admit that if it weren't for the fact that I had been aware of the strange abilities and occurences that happened around me for years, I would have dismissed this letter as a joke. _

_I have accidently accessed these powers a few times in my past and always wondered about their nature and, now that I know that it's magic, it delights me that there is an entire school dedicated to the teaching, cultivating and refinement of magic. _

_I am very eager to attend this school, however, I regret to inform you that due to financial problems I might not be able to attend. Also, I have next to no knowledge of the magical world so if you could please provide me with a guide, I would be very grateful. I really wish to learn more about magic and everything it could do, so I eagerly await you at Hyde park in London for a more personal introduction. _

_Yours truly, _

_Harry Potter. _

With wide eyes Dumbledore reread the letter and couldn't believe his eyes. Harry was already aware of magic which was something he hadn't planned for. He thought about his options but shook his head. He would still go with his original plan of having Hagrid introduce the boy to the magical world. In the end, it wouldn't change much.

* * *

The next day, Harry was standing at Hyde Park waiting for the guide from Hogwarts to arrive. He was wearing some of Dudley's old clothes, with several tears and rips in them. He had dirt all over his body and put some leaves into his hair for dramatic effect.

_'Okay let's see: Dirty appearance, check. Horrible rags, check. Pitiful expression...' _He schooled his features into something that his old self would have worn, a frightened, tearful look that concealed what was within. _'check.' _

The sound of stomping footsteps alerted him to the arrival of his 'guide'; a giant of a man with long, shaggy hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting with an expression of kindness that belied his giant nature. His smile fell as he took in Harry's appearance.

"Harry? 'hat you?"

"Yes. I'm Harry Potter. Are you the one from Hogwarts?" he replied meekly. He gave himself a pat on the back for pulling off such a good impression of a helpless, lost child.

"That I am. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts." he introduced himself. "Anyway, why yeh looking like 'hat? Where's your aunt an' uncle?"

Fake crocodile tears surfaced in his tears. He had to admit, his acting skills were top notch. "You mean... you don't know?"

"Know what?" Hagrid asked confused.

Without a word, Harry handed him the newspaper article. He watched as Hagrid expression went from shocked to horrified, to saddened.

"I was spending the holidays with a friend of mine here in London, so I wasn't there when it was destroyed. When I got the news, I was afraid that I would have to go to one of those orphanages that my Aunt told me about. So I ran. I've been living on the streets and sleeping in the bushes for a couple of days." he said in faux sadness. He had some time to think about a believable cover story and this was what he came up with.

Hagrid looked at him for a couple more moment in pity, taking in his dirty appearance. "I'm sorry for yehr aunt an' uncle."

Harry sniffed. "Thank you."

"Right. Let's get yeh cleaned up then we can do your shopping fer school." Hagrid said.

Inwardly, Harry smirked. His performance was perfect and he had bought it. '_And the Oscar goes to Nemesis Prime.' _


End file.
